


Love Like You

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Multi, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: He didn’t deserve help.He didn’t need help.He didn’t want help.





	Love Like You

“If I could begin to be half of what you think of me, I could do about anything! I could even learn how to love…”

 

_ Deceit. _

That’s all he was.

A facet of a personality, made to represent the lies one tells to others.

He wasn’t supposed to have emotions.

He shouldn’t have emotions.

Emotions didn’t aid him in his thinking or his job.

So why was he having them?

And why were they over...these four?

 

“When I see the way you act, wondering when I’m coming back, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you.”

 

The four sides were waiting for him to return from the dark sides, they were  _ waiting for him to come back. _

Nobody had even done that to him before.

He was a horrible snake-faced monster.

Why would anyone want him to be around?

 

“I always thought I might be bad, now I’m sure that it’s true! Because I think you’re so good, and I’m nothing like you.”

 

_ Patton, Roman, Logan, Virgil. _

_ Deceit. _

He was the bad guy here.

He didn’t deserve a name.

He doesn’t deserve the name the others gave him, or even called him.

None of the names.

None of the nicknames.

None of the pet names.

None of it.

He’s  _ bad,  _ He’s a  _ bad guy,  _ He doesn’t  _ deserve your honesty. _

_ He doesn’t deserve anything. _

 

“Look at you go!”

_ Roman and Logan. _

They did so many things that amazed him.

They could feel, in varying ways and heights.

Logan was analytical, and could determine problems in a matter of seconds.

Roman, he could figure out any idea within minutes. 

Why wasn’t he like them?

 

“I just adore you!”

 

_ Virgil. _

A former  _ dark _ side.

Not a  _ light  _ side.

They were dark for a reason.

Virgil was kicked out for a reason.

Because he was good.

He was becoming a good guy.

Deceit wasn’t a good guy.

He hated to think it.

It repulsed him.

But he loved and wanted to see how Virgil grew as a side.

He wanted to be like Virgil.

Just...not in the good way?

Did that even make sense?

 

“I wish that I knew what makes you think I’m so special…”

 

_ Patton. _

What a  _ nice _ guy.

_ Nice. _

Unlike him.

Deceit was  _ rude  _ and  _ evil. _

That’s what everyone wanted him to be.

“If I could begin to do something that does right by you, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love…”

 

Deceit stared into the mirror in front of him, looking over himself. His scales, his calloused skin, his snake eye that he hated with such a burning passion.

He hated it. He hated all of it.

He kept staring for a real long time, until he pulled up his hand and curled it into a fist.

_ Smash. _

The mirror was now broken, and shards of glass were everywhere, on the sink, on the floors, inside his hands. He looked down as the black blood started to drip from his wounds. He picked at the shards of glass for a moment before he stopped, and calmly picked up his glove and put it on over it.

He didn’t  _ deserve _ help.

He didn’t  _ need _ help.

He didn’t  _ want _ help.

He deserved  _ everything _ that came to him.

He was a  _ bad _ guy.

He was  _ evil _ .

_Deceit_.

 

“..like you.”


End file.
